Fun and Games and Remlits
by soniczelda nerd
Summary: Hyrule Warriors one-shot. While in the Temple of the Sacred Sword looking for the Master Sword, the warriors come across a creature that leads them to a part of the temple they would never have expected, especially not the princess of Hyrule, Zelda. Suggested by ultimateCCC. Read and Review.


**Hello to my readers. This is a Hyrule Warriors One-shot that was suggested by ultimateCCC. I hope you enjoy the fanfic**

 **Disclaimer: Hyrule Warriors and its characters and settings do not belong to me, they belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Link, Zelda, Lana, and all the other warriors had made their way to the Temple of the Sacred Sword to find the legendary Master Sword that could help to put a stop to Cia, and her evil plans. The warriors had made it to the temple and looked around at the temple grouds that they had set foot in, and took in the serenity of the temple itself.

It was a bit of a foggy place, but not by much and everything else about the temple, from it's ancient ruins, which in itself was a sight to behold, to the surprisingly calming atmosphere of everything. One thing was for sure, Link and his team really didn't have too much time for sight seeing and needed to find the Master Sword, but that certainly didn't stop them from glancing around and enjoying what they could.

"Wow." Lana said, looking around the temple grounds in amazement. "This place is huge."

"No kidding." Link commented. "The Master Sword must be very well hidden somewhere in a temple like this."

"The Master Sword is a legendary relic that cannot only slay evil, but was also used to help seal away the fourth Gate of Souls." Impa explained.

"But it also could be our one and only chance to stop Cia, so we have no other choice but to retrieve it." Said Zelda.

"We need to find it first, Zelda." Lana reminded.

The warriors agreed and they all trekked further into the temple.

* * *

After a while of searching, the team had still not found the Master Sword, but they have had a few run-ins with the Dark Forces and some ghostly spirits as well, but they had taken care of them and were able to neutralize them, for now it seems. Aside from the ambushes from the enemy however, nothing was really present in the temple of interest, making for a rather dull journey for an important task.

Link was leading the group through the temple, while Impa was reading through the map to make sure they were at least heading in the right direction. Everyone else had followed behind, looking around for any more signs of the Dark Forces, but they were also enjoying the temple and how enormous it seemed, as well as just the atmosphere and the architect of the temple itself.

Link stopped and looked back at the team to see them still following him, before looking at Impa, who was focused on the map she was looking through. He knew Impa was a very reliable ally on the team, and was happy to have someone like her fighting alongside him and the others. He looked back in front of him, taking a look around at the temple and foggy skies.

"Hey, Impa. Do you know where we are in here?" Asked the hero.

Impa just let out a sound grunt, looking over the map one last time before looking up at Link.

"We are near the central most section of the temple." She said. "A layout of the temple is provided onto the map, more or less, but it does not say directly where we need to go."

"Why would it?" Commented Midna. "I mean it would be stupid if the people who made that map just put the location of such an important relic on any map, really. Otherwise we would've found it by now, if no one else hasn't, that is."

Impa ignored Midna's comment, not having the patience for her humor, and spoke to Link again.

"There are clues that may tell me of the location of the Master Sword. But they are... Vague."

"Vague how?" Lana asked.

"There seem to be messages that just use play-on words, but it is a bit hard to understand."

Link looked back at Impa and walked up to the Shiekah guardian, as well as Zelda, Lana, and even Ruto and Darunia.

"Let's see..." Zelda muttered, bringing a hand up to her chin.

While the six members were looking over the map, Midna let out a fake yawn, stretching her arms as well, and started to look around.

"Well, this seems to be taking longer than expected."

"My analysis shows that the we've yet to explore the temple grounds as is." Said Fi.

Midna looked at Fi and was curious about something.

"You think maybe you can help quicken things up and tell us where this dang sword is, or maybe tell us where to go to find it?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot. These plains are new to my own vast knowledge, and I can not determine the precise location of the Master Sword."

Midna let out a sigh, disappointed that not even the spirit of the goddess sword could figure out where they needed to go.

"Well, that stinks..." She muttered, turning her head to the side.

Meanwhile, Agitha had looked around, just enjoying herself and the temple. She loved the sight of the whole temple and just the temple grounds in general, but everyone else seemed to be distracted at the moment with their own thing. So she thought it wounldn't hurt to just take a short walk and look around.

She walked off a few yards from the group, just enough so that they can see her and call for her if needed be. She walked up to an orchid tree, the lovely flowers on the tree getting her attention. She looked at the tree in amazement, and even went to feel the tree for herself, but before she could, something caught her eye as she was about to rest her hand on the tree. She saw one of the flower buds that was on the bark of the tree move around, and she was surprised to see that it was a butterfly and it had crawled up the tree before flapping its wings and taking flight.

"Aw, what a cute li'l butterfly."

She started to follow the butterfly as it flew to a nearby fence and a few bushes. When she got close, something had rustled in the bushes, catching her off-guard and even causing the butterfly to flee. She kept looking at the bush, wondering what was in those bushes and if it was safe or just her imagination. She hesitated but got closer and moved her hand over to move the bush, and then something came out of it and ran in a flash, making the bug princess let out a yelp. She couldn't see exactly what came out but it looked to be beige in color, more or less, she was too scared now to clearly think, and it moved so quickly that she couldn't really tell. She did look where it ran off to and saw some bushes on the other side of the plain rustle.

She went back over to her allies to warn them of what she saw. She ran over to Link, who was still helping Impa trying to figure out what the map is saying, and got behind him, tapping his shoulder.

"Link?" She asked timidly.

"What is it, Agitha?" The hero asked, not turning to look at her.

Agitha looked at the bush where the creature was at, and looked back up at the hero.

"I think I saw something just over there." She pointed to the bush where the mysterious creature was at.

Link looked back to her and saw that she was pointing towards some bushes. He looked over and saw the bushes and couldn't see anything there, nothing out of the ordinary anyway. He sighed and looked at the bug princess.

"Nothing's there, Agitha."

"But it's inside the bushes." She said.

Link ignored her and went to look at the map again, muttering the clues to himself.

Agitha looked over at the bushes to make sure that there was nothing there and that it really was her imagination, but she was taken by surprise when she saw the head of the creature looking out to the warriors. Agitha let out a gasp and went over to Darunia this time, tapping on his rock-like shoulder.

"Mister, there's something over there." She said, the fear evident in her voice.

Darunia looked back at Agitha to see her looking towards the same bushes that she showed Link. Darunia looked over at the bushes and couldn't see anything. The creature had retreated back into the bushes when it saw Darunia look toward it. Feeling as if the little girl was messing around with him, Darunia looked at Agitha with a stern look, but spoke to her in a gentle voice.

"There's nothing there, child." He said and went to look at the map again.

"Wait, but there is something... Over there..." She was about to say but saw that the creature's head was not poking out.

* * *

Agitha started to walk around some more, or rather paced back and fourth, not looking away from the bush, waiting for the creature to show itself. Link, Impa and the others were still trying to figure out the clues to the map, each minute they seem to get close to something but would end up dropping it. Fi would look blankly around the area, sinking in her surroundings as much as she could, most likely for future analysis. Midna had her hands behind her head, simply bored with just waiting for their next course of action.

The twili imp let out another fake yawn, and started to look around. She brought her attention over to Agitha, who was still pacing back and fourth. She could sense that Agitha felt a bit distressed. She also noticed that Agitha was staring at a bush, rather incessantly.

" _I wonder what she's looking at?"_ The twili thought. _"She's been like that for a while now."_

Wanting to break the boredom of having to wait for updates on the map and to give in to her curiosity, Midna flew over to Agitha. She waited a bit, getting in range of the bug princess, before speaking to the little girl.

"Hey, kiddo. Everything alright?"

Agitha looked up to see that Midna was talking to her, and then turned back to watch the bushes, giving the twili a short little nod. Midna looked over at the bushes, not seeing anything whatsoever. She looked back at Agitha.

"Is something over there?"

The bug princess nodded again and looked at the twili.

"There's some sort of creature in those bushes." She explained. "But I'm too scared to see what it is and no one will listen to me."

Midna looked at the bushes again, thinking to herself.

" _This has to be a joke, but what the heck..."_

"You want me to go check it out?" The imp asked.

Agitha felt less tense now, and she looked at Midna, nodding to her.

"Yes, please."

Nodding back, Midna then flew over to the bushes, then she let out a sigh.

" _Wonder what's got her so worked up."_

Pushing that aside, Midna made it over to the bushes. At first, it seemed like an average bush, nothing out of the ordinary at all. She looked closely to see what she could find, and brought her head back upright. She brought a hand up to her chin, and soon realized what she had herself doing.

" _I'm seriously thinking of being a detective here for what could be a little girl's imagination?"_

She turned around to go and tell Agitha that there was nothing in the bushes, but then she heard rustling from said bushes and instantly looked back at it. She heard the rustling again, and actually got a little worried.

"What was that?"

Without hesitation, Midna reached for the bush and pushed aside the leaves to see what was in there that was making the rustling. When she opened up the bush, she looked inside to see that there was a little animal with light beige fur on it with a dark fur covered face, as well as its feet and its ears, which were big like a koala bears, and it also had a ringed tail too. The creature looked at Midna and started to reach its paw up at the twili girl, letting out an adorable little "meow" like a cat as well.

" _Only light-dwellers..."_ Midna shook her head.

She used her hair-hand to grab the creature, but the animal jumped up and pounced on her before she could. Midna was caught off-guard, but with surprisingly fast reflexes, she grabbed the creature with her hair and held it out. She looked at Agitha, still holding the animal, and showed it to her.

"Is this what you were talking about, kid?"

Agitha ran over and looked at the creature in Midna's hand, and everyone else, who had been distracted with the map, except for Fi who was still looking around, ran to see the creature too. The creature however, started to squirm around and was soon able to get free from Midna's grasp. Midna was surprised the animal slipped off of her grip and tried to grab it again, but the creature was out like a light.

"Hey, come back here!" The twili yelled.

Midna wasted no time in going after the creature. Agitha was worried when she saw the creature had ran off and she ran after Midna, as well as the other warriors. Link had seen Midna hold out something for a split second before it and she ran off, and seeing Agitha chase after them had him worried. He looked at his allies as he kept running after Midna and Agitha.

"What was that thing?" Asked Link.

"I don't think now's the best time to ask questions, Link." Said Zelda.

"But we don't know where she could be headed with that thing." He responded. "They could be in danger, for all we know."

"Master, I have a fixed location on lady Midna as well as the remlit." Said Fi.

"The what?"

"Please follow me."

Fi started to go ahead of everyone so that she can catch up to Midna. Link, and the others hurried as fast as they could to catch up with Fi.

* * *

Midna had chased after the creature, and the creature had ran to another part of the temple grounds that was a narrow path with a wall at the end of the path, along with a grass patch on the wall. The creature was headed toward the wall and took a quick glance behind itself to look at Midna, and the twili flew towards the creature with an almost devilish look on her face and her hair extended out, ready to grab the creature.

"Get back here, you little pest! There's no where to run!" She shouted.

The creature looked ahead again and was getting closer to the wall. It made a leap and it went into the grass patch of the wall and had disappeared. Midna saw this and stopped in her tracks to comprehend what she had just witnessed. The creature had just vanished, and she was left at a loss for words, and just stared at the wall.

The other warriors had soon made it to the narrow path that Midna was at. Still in shock, Midna had not moved from her position, not even when Link spoke to her.

"Midna, what's going on?" The hero asked, trying to catch his breathe. "Why did you run off like that?"

"And what was that thing that you were chasing?" Asked Impa.

Midna said nothing and just pointed to the wall and the grass patch. Everyone took a look at the wall, not seeing anything but said grass patch.

"What is it?" Asked Agitha.

Midna got out of her shock and looked over her shoulder.

"It disappeared in the wall." She answered.

Confused by what the twili said, Impa spoke up on behalf of everyone else.

"What do you mean it disappeared in the wall?"

"It just took a leap of faith and nosedived into the wall."

Looking at the wall again, Lana stepped up and walked towards the wall to inspect it. She looked closely at the grass patch on the middle of the wall and went to touch it. When she did, she expected to feel the wall behind the green shrubs, but was freaked out when her hand kept reaching out to what felt like nothing. She pulled her hand back and stared at the wall.

"That's strange."

"What is?" Zelda asked coming towards the wall too.

Lana put both of her hands to the grass patch and moved it to have an opening, and looked through it. She was amazed at what she had discovered, taking a good look before looking back at her team. Zelda was there with her and was the first to speak.

"So what did you see, Lana?" Asked Zelda.

"You guys have to see this." The sorceress said and beckoned everyone over.

Everyone came over to the wall and Lana stepped aside so everyone can see what was on the other side. But there was only one problem: the grass patch was small, so not everyone could see it, not all at once anyway. Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to do since the opening was small. That's when Darunia pitched in.

"Would it be alright if I were to help intervine and make this bigger for us all to see?" Asked the goron.

"Sure." Lana said, stepping aside to give the goron some room.

Darunia smiled and took out his hammer and stepped up to the wall and winded his hammer back and smashed the wall and made an even bigger hole onto it. Dust had scattered over them and soon the dust disappeared, and the warriors took a look at the other side of the wall. Like Lana, Everyone was shocked to see what lied on the other side of the wall. No one could even believe what they saw.

It was a huge grassland area, with bushes and small patches decorated with different types of flowers and berries, a small pond, a big tree right on the opposite end of the area, and the most notable and important part, there were dozens of little animals roaming around the paradise, animals similar to the one Agitha had found and that Midna was chasing.

The warriors stepped into the sanctuary of creatures and were in awe from the amazing site. They looked around to see the beige ring-tailed creatures almost wherever they looked. All the creatures were even watching as the warriors came in, not really seeing them as threats, and just went about with what they were doing.

"By the goddess'..." Said Impa. "What are these creatures?"

"They are an inhabited species known as remlits." Fi said.

The warriors turned to look at the spirit of the goddess sword, confused by what she had said.

"Remlits?" Zelda asked.

"Yes. Remlits are well-mannered creatures that are special in there own way from other animals due to the fact that their long rounded ears can help them to fly, and that they inhabit the skies." Fi explained. "Though it is rare to see them not in their natural habitat such in this way."

The warriors looked back at the remlits play around or rest in their own environment. It was like a community of kittens and puppies, like pure innocent souls at play. Lana, Zelda and Agitha took a step forward towards the sanctuary, but still remained close to their allies and took in the remlits and their home.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Said Lana. "I never imagined that this would be hidden in such a place."

"This is so cool!" Said Agitha. "I just want to go up and hug every one of these li'l cuties."

"Don't let that get to your head, Agitha." Lana giggled. "This is there home after all. We wouldn't want them to feel threatened."

"I know that, Lana." Agitha giggled back.

"I've never seen anything like this before, especially not near Death Mountain." Darunia commented.

"I don't even get to see something like this back in Zora's Domain." Said Ruto, stunned and speechless like everyone else.

Link and Impa took in the sanctuary as well, amazed but still keeping a cautious eye just in case, especially towards Zelda.

Looking around, Zelda saw the many remlits all around the sanctuary, smiling that such an ecosystem of animals exists. She started to think of how back in Hyrule Castle, she never saw anything even similar to this. Sure she would often see the beauty of nature right where she was with the wildlife she has seen, but she had only heard of these kinds of sanctuaries through books and stories that were told to her. She never had the chance to witness something like this in her life, not until now.

As Zelda, and the rest of the warriors were looking at the sanctuary of remlits, there was one remlit that had spotted the group, watching them for a few moments from a little borrow just a few yards from them, before going up to them. Everyone had been too distracted looking around and didn't see the approaching remlit.

The remlit itself had its eyes on Zelda, who was looking up one of the trees to see if she could find any more of the creatures. Not caught just yet, the remlit got up behind Zelda and while looking up at her, it let out a very adorable cat-like meow to get her attention.

"Meow." The remlit let out.

Zelda heard the sound and immediately looked at the ground behind her, and she was surprised by what she had seen. She looked down at the remlit that was looking up at her with its cute and innocent little eyes.

"Oh goodness... Hello there." She smiled.

The remlit suddenly started to cuddle up to Zelda's legs, purring as well. Zelda was confused to say the least, but then went to pick the little creature up. She cradled it in her arms, and the little remlit's ears started to wiggle a bit.

"Aw."

Everyone saw as Zelda held the remlit, and were very happy to see that she had gotten the attention of the creature, some more than others. Her allies looked on as she held the creature like it was one of her own children.

"Wow, Zelda. It must really like you." Said Lana.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Zelda said, now rocking the creature.

Everyone looked at Zelda cradling the remlit. Zelda started to hum to it and the creature started clapping its paws in happiness. Zelda looked back at the group still holding and rocking her new friend.

"I wonder why it came to me, though."

"Maybe it thought you were nice and just wanted to play with you." Said Agitha.

"Maybe." Zelda said.

The remlit let out a high-pitched squeal, and Zelda put it down. The remlit ran off and ran to the big tree in the sanctuary, stopping to play when it got there.

"He sure is a handful." Midna commented.

"Yes, but he seemed really happy." Said Zelda.

"Remlits are known to be quite caring and loving." Fi said. "Perhaps it could be that Princess Zelda's presence ensured a secure aura for the remlit, and by its nature, it approached her without hesitation."

Zelda nodded in agreement, looking back at the sanctuary again.

Link looked around the sanctuary too before realizing the reason he and his allies were in the temple to begin with. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Hey guys. I hate to end this very nice gathering here, but we have to go back to looking for the Master Sword."

"Oh yeah. I forgot that we came here for that." Said Midna.

"We were just a little side-tracked, is all." Impa said. "But the good news is that I think I have an understanding of the map, so we should be able to find the Master Sword."

"Excellent! Let's get out here then. Impa, please lead the way." Said the hero.

"Right away, Link."

Impa took out the map, glancing it through and walked out the sanctuary. Link, Darunia, Ruto, Agitha, Midna and Fi followed the shiekah leader. The only ones who were still in the sanctuary were Lana and Zelda.

The princess and the sorceress watched the remlits play around in there home, making the farewell that much harder for the two. Lana looked back to see that the group had gone and was no where in the sanctuary.

"Looks like we better go soon, or we may get left behind." Lana said.

Lana waited for Zelda's response but was a bit confused when she didn't hear Zelda say anything. She looked over at Zelda, who kept staring at the remlits in a daze.

"Zelda? You okay?" Lana asked and went to put her hand on Zelda's shoulder.

Zelda looked at Lana when she felt her hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at the sorceress before looking back at the sanctuary.

"I'm fine, Lana." She said. "I just... Don't want to leave yet." She admitted.

Lana smiled and patted Zelda's shoulder.

"I know. I mean, like I said, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. But we have to go now. We have a reponsibility to attend to."

Zelda nodded, still not taking her eyes off the remlits whatsoever. Lana smiled and put her hand down.

"We may come back here after this is all over and we stop Cia. But even if we don't, the remlits aren't going anywhere."

"I know that." Said Zelda, bringing her head down and looking to Lana again. "You're right. We have a responsibility to take care of."

"Glad to hear. Come on."

The two turned around to head back out of the sanctuary, and that's when they heard something behind them. Zelda looked back to see that it was the remlit again from before. Zelda and Lana were surprised to see the remlit, but Zelda smiled and she got on her knees.

"Hello again, little one." The princess said.

The remlit let out a happy meow before running to Zelda and pouncing on her with a hug. Off-guard, Zelda caught herself and held the remlit, standing back up and looking over at Lana.

"I guess you've made a new friend, Zelda." She giggled.

"I guess so."

She cradled the remlit like she did before and heard as the remlit softly purred from the rocking. Zelda smiled and looked at Lana again.

"I think she wants me to take her with us." Zelda said and looked at the remlit. "What do you think?"

The little remlit clapped its hands and meowed happily at the idea. Lana couldn't help but smile at the adorable little animal's excitement, it almost made her jealous of Zelda for grabbing the attention of the remlit, wishing she could have gotten the attention of the remlits instead. She pushed that aside however, and kept smiling before looking up at Zelda.

"So if that's the case, what are you going to name her?" Asked Lana. "We need something to call her by."

"I don't know." Zelda admitted.

She started to think of a good name for the remlit, not wanting to think too hard. She decided to go with a simple name, and looked at the remlit. It didn't take long though, only about a minute, before she came up with a suitable name. She looked at the remlit, still cradled in her arms and smiled.

"How about... Mia?"

Lana smiled at the name, finding it to be very fitting for the remlit, in a way. The remlit got very excited and moved around in Zelda's arms. Zelda was happy too knowing that the remlit liked its name. She held the ecstatic Mia and pet her head too.

"She likes that name, Zelda." Lana smiled. "It's a nice and simple name. I like it too."

"Thanks, Lana."

The girls looked back at the other remlits in the sanctuary, happy to have been able to see this. It was thanks to Mia who had grabbed the attention of Midna and Agitha and brought everyone over here to this wonderful little oasis in the desert.

Lana looked back to where the team had left out of the sanctuary then to Zelda and Mia.

"I think we should go now." Lana said going up to Zelda and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You ready to go?"

Zelda looked down at Mia, and the little remlit let out a yawn, stretching it's little limbs. Zelda smiled and glanced at Lana.

"I'm ready, and so is Mia."

Lana smiled and nodded.

"Let's go then, I bet everyone's waiting for us."

"I might have to come back here often, just to check up on all of them."

"You can be such a mother sometimes, Zelda."

They both laughed at that, and they turned back to leave the sanctuary. Going past the hole in the wall, they were outside back in the outside of the temple. Zelda and Lana walked down the corridor like path to reunite back with the team, all the while, Mia was sleeping peacefully in the princess' arms., Zelda was really happy this little "incident" happened and was able to find Mia. With all that has happened and getting an unexpected but very welcoming friend out of this adventure, she can go back to her mission to retrieve the Master Sword with her allies, and go to stop Cia.

* * *

 **And that was the one-shot, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the fanfic, and I would like to thank ultimateCCC once again for suggesting this for me, thanks again, and don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
